


Баба Валя угорела, угори и ты!

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Analytics, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tarot, Tarot Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Расклад Таро на отношения между Стивом и Билли в третьем сезоне.





	Баба Валя угорела, угори и ты!

**Author's Note:**

> Чистой воды баловство на ЗФБ-2019. В начале приведены для наглядности фотографии расклада.

[](https://imgur.com/6KFtVb5)

[](https://imgur.com/6Cd14FO)

[](https://imgur.com/YX66drk)

[](https://imgur.com/S7PybrL)

На фотографиях изображен расклад на отношения Билли и Стива, какими мы их видим в конце второго сезона. Расклад читается слева направо. Верхняя строка описывает роль Билли в этих отношениях, его желания и страхи, нижняя - тоже самое, только про Стива. Первая карта сбоку - прогноз на отношения в третьем сезоне, вторая - совет ребятам.

Итак, что мы видим? 

Билли влюблен. Шучу. Хотя и такая трактовка тоже не исключена. Короче, Билли питает к Стиву острый интерес, симпатию и пытается все это выразить. Он тянется к нему, как к Святому Граалю, а из Грааля р-р-раз! И вылезает какая-то кусачая тварь, готовая оттяпать ему пальцы. Он, понимаете ли, хвост, как павлин распушил, а его неправильно понимают и изо всех сил огрызаются. Но он все равно не теряет надежды. Билли хочется, чтобы в кои-то веки все было хорошо. Тепло, спокойно и безопасно. И очень боится, что слишком высоко замахнулся. Что его отвергнут, выведут на чистую воду и все увидят, каков он на самом деле. Ну и как следствие, что его статус пошатнется, и будет тотальных облом по всем фронтам. 

**1\. Билли и его роль в отношениях:** Рыцарь Кубков.  
Билли открыт для нового опыта, он хочет жить в мире, лучшем, чем тот, в котором он живет сейчас. Но высокие устремления приводят его к жестокому разочарованию. Его не понимают и не принимают его желания наладить отношения.  
**2\. Чего Билли хочет:** Девятка кубков.  
Он просто хочет, чтобы все было хорошо. Морального и физического удовлетворения. Я даже не буду просить гусаров молчать, потому что сама ору сейчас чайкой. Поорите и вы со мной. Вместе нам полегчает.  
**3\. Чего Билли боится:** Вселенная.  
Возможно Билли сам этого еще не понимает, но отношения со Стивом оказались для него чертовски важны. Он придает им огромное значение и ужасно боится, что ничего не выгорит, и все его надежды и устремления пойдут прахом.

Что касается Стива, то он, как и на баскетбольной площадке, вообще не замечает, какими глазами смотрит на него Билли. У него вообще ни в одном глазу. Из расклада видно, что Билли его достал. Прям конкретно так. Он чувствует, что проиграл по всем фронтам и хочет времени на передышку. Хочет уйти камыши, разобраться в самом себе и найти точку равновесия, а внимание Билли надеется чем-то отвлечь. Боится же он, что фокус не прокатит. Ему снова придется защищаться в то время, как почва в буквальном смысле уплывает у него из-под ног.

Если же говорить о классических трактовках, то вот что у нас получается: 

**4\. Стив и его роль в отношениях:** Пятерка мечей.  
Карта говорит о взаимных обидах и указывает на то, что Стив пал жертвой собственного страха конфликтов, за что теперь платит двойную цену, т.к. накопившаяся агрессия, которую он раньше подавлял, выплеснулась наконец наружу.  
**5\. Чего Стив хочет:** Отшельник.  
В этой позиции карта указывает на желание понять, что Стиву здесь важно, и исходя из этого либо разорвать все связи, либо наступить на горло собственному эго ради настоящей близости.  
Если говорить грубо, то, по мнению Стива, Билли - полный придурок. Но сам Стив еще не определился, хочет ли он послать Билли к черту и не поддерживать с ним никакие отношения, или все-таки готов наладить отношения, если подвернется возможность. Ему нужно время, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и хорошенько подумать.  
**6\. Чего Стив боится:** Принцесса мечей.  
Карта указывает на обострение давних разногласий. Это может быть как разговор, который наконец-то все прояснит, так и ссора, которая в очередной раз ни к чему не приведет, только в очередной раз измотает.

 **7\. Перспектива развития отношений в третьем сезоне:** Луна  
Все сложно. Луна говорит об изменчивом настроении, о притяжении и соблазне. Все знакомое и такое понятное днем вступает в противоречие с воображением, способным затянуть в пучину бессознательных стремлений. Луна говорит о романтических чувствах, о притяжении между этими двумя, но еще и об отношениях, в которых приходится бороться с внутренней истерикой, с уязвимостью, страхом одиночества и пустоты.  
Я бы трактовала это как то, что даже если Стив и Билли окажутся по разные стороны пропасти, запутавшиеся и потерянные, они все равно будут упорно смотреть друг на друга и искать общий язык. Станут вместе искать выход из Долины Теней.

 **8\. Совет:** Шут  
Каждому из ребят стоит прислушаться к своему внутреннему голосу и довериться интуиции. Шагнуть в неизвестность, как последний дурак. Возможно, оно того стоит.


End file.
